Zierath
Zierath (born Scotbode 7, 8766) is a Fourth Age Imrhys Man. He is the husband of Ka'Senne; son of Deenev and Davez; brother of Maz and Tanyadee; step-son of Emjay; and step-brother of Darynbruch; As with all Imrhys, Zierath has lived a very long time. While many events in his life have been recorded, there are still many that have yet to be recorded. Warning: These Guidelines give away many plot lines and surprises in the Castle Zierath World History For Zierath's more complete history, please go to the individual pages below. The Fourth Age Main Article: Zierath's History During the Fourth Age Zierath is the eldest son of Davez and Deenev. Davez was an Imrhys professor at the Huntian University in Muskegeon, Rado, and Deenev was a scholar and chief librarian of the Huntian University. While quite intelligent, Zierath was an average student who only excelled when the material interested him. He had a fanciful mind, and was interested in music, art, and drama. He also had a flair for doing magic, which he did without practicing while others were working really hard. It came easily to him. When Zierath was a teenager, Deenev started training Ambrosius, an Imrhys. Although Ambrosius was over 100 years old, he appeared to be about 20, and he and Zierathbecame fast friends, and was the only one of his friends who could keep Zierath's pride in his magical abilites in check. On Santil 18, 8786, Zierath was in the Rado Mountains working on a piece of artwork for his classes. The King Cobrake, who had found a way out of Valders' hidden cave, attacked Zierath's horse. Zierath chased the insane snake and fell into the cavern, hitting his head. He woke slowly as the King Cobrake appeared. Zierath's Imrhys power Awakened, and he destroyed the King Cobrake. The Queen Cobrake fled with a few of her eggs, and Zierath returned to Muskegeon, Rado, to celebrate with Davez and Deenev. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance introduction) Zierath spent from 8786 through 8810 training with his parents and the other Imrhys teachers at the Rado University. He spent from 8810-8818 in Hunt, learning from the Hovden League. In 8850 AI, Davez and Zierath moved to the Hylands in Scottlund as Davez followed his sociological research. They visited Ylvisaker in his capital city. Zierath took a dislike to Ylvisaker who seemed too full of himself and remote, not understanding that Ylvisaker had recently lost his companion. He called Ylvisaker ‘Ylvi.’ Ylvisaker found Zierath too irreverent and immature. Zierath became a fixture in the Hyland culture, and started to be known as 'the Scottsman,' first as a back-handed compliment, and then as a term of respect. In 8900 AI, he helped the MacBain clan leader in a vampire attack, and was 'adopted' into the clan. In 8945 AI, Zierath joined the crew of the pirate ship Meow! In late 8966 AI, Zierath re-united with his friends Ambrosius, Dykstra, the Karland, and Dan'l took a voyage around the continent of Seefell. The voyage lasts 20 years. In Rado, he met his little brother, Maz. Zierath was the first Imrhys on hand after Maz's Awakening. Zierath joined Ambrosius and the Kennius tribe in their battle against the racist generals of Ylviaker.Under the guise of the Scottsman, he . He found them in a state of civil war as they battled the troops of Ylvisaker to protect the Khobald tribe the Kennius shared their valley with. Racism ran rampant through the Scottlund societies; even old allies like the giants and the elves are having trouble with the humans. Ylvisaker was doing nothing. Zierath and Ambrosius started organizing local militias, including the human and dwarven Hylanders to battle the Ylvisaker troops. On Ronolom 2, 9000 AI. Zierath, as the Scottsman, returned to the Hylands and mobilizes the human and dwarven Hylanders. They led a raid on Davez City, freeing dozens of captured Greenlak peoples. Ylvisaker turns to the Imrhys seeress Annie, who was able to use her Boding Time Sense to figure out where Zierath and Ambrosius were going to be with their troops. Ylvisaker battled them, and realized that Zierath is the Scottsman. Zierath and Ambrosius escaped again. Jen of the Hylands, Dan'l, the Karland of Kilian, and Dykstra worked together to get the two sides to calm down enough for the Ylvisaker-Ambrosius Peace Summit. On A Day Between Years 0, 9001 AI, Jen invited the warring leaders Ylvisaker, Ambrosius and Zierath to the Fortress of the Hylands. Under the watchful eyes of many concerned Imrhys, they discussed many things. Ambrosius and Zierath brought in many witnesses and victims. Ylvisaker’s eyes were opened. Ylvisaker’s racist generals attempted a coup, which is quickly overcome by the Imrhys and several officers and soldiers. Ylvisaker named Zierath Laird of the Scottish Forest, which includes is the site of the future city of Castle Zierath. Zierath served on Ylvisaker's advisory board for many years. In 9177 AI, Zierath joined Annie and a large number of other Fourth Age Imrhys to followi a Boding Time Sense about events on a continent far to the east. She foresaw great danger if she and a group of Imrhys did not travel and deal with the danger. Once on the continent of South Loyalund, the western Imrhys meet Dougiano and Sherismith, two Imrhys who were trying to help free the area from the grasp of the Pericales Dictatorship. Zierath, Dan'l the Wang, Mattew, and Smehren followed the vague directions of Annie's future sense and the clues to the power behind Pericales' throne - a Second Age Imrhys named Warez. The four younger Imrhys barely escape. Annie discovered the proto-Imrhys Jordan, and Zierath helped train him to battle Pericales and Warez. Zierath battled Warez again, driving the elder Imrhys away, and opening the way for Jordan to defeat Pericales. Zierath spent the next three hundred years bouncing back and forth between Ylvisaker's land and the Jordanian Empire. He befriended Creon Bochs, a member of the royal family, in 9377 AI. The two of them followed a love of architecture and went about designing the 'perfect' city. While working with Creon, Zierath met his fiancee Antigone. Zierath and Antigone fell in love with each other. Jordan saw what is happening and confronts the two of them. He forced Antigone to make a choice. She chose Creon. Creon and Zierath completed work on Creon City, and on Juni 12, 9382 AI. Antigone and Creon got married. As a gift, Zierath created the Rod of Creon and gave it to Creon. Shortly after the wedding, Zierath returned to Scottlund. The Third Gnarrhys War In 10047 AI, Annie had a Boding Time Sense vision so intense it put her in a coma for a week. Upon waking up, she told of a great evil in South Loyalund. Ylvisaker took her seriously, and rounded up as many Imrhys and warriors up as he can and amassed a massive fleet of ships. Zierath was commissionsed as the Captain of the YNS Kodiak with his brother Maz as the First Mate. They set sail for South Loyalund. On Jazzuary 27, the fleet was attacked en route by Savaron who had learned how to throw Dark Knives of Gnarrhys stuff. The Dark Knives sliced through the fleet, killing Ylvisaker and many others. Zierath's ship was destroyed and sinking. In his last conscious moment, Ylvisaker threw the Emerald Claymore to Zierath. Zierath was able to save himself, his brother Maz, and two others from ship: Zawn and Duncan MacBain. The Dark Knives engulfed Faux, and Zierath summoned a huge lightning bolt and struck Faux and the Gnarrhys stuff with it. The Gnarrhys stuff dissipated, and Faux survived. Zierath returned to Scottlund, only to discover that the Dathrhys lords and vampires had come out of hiding and were terrorizing the continent, and the sea monsters were accosting coastal regions. The same was true throughout the known ring. Zierath battled the Friggurnaut and the frigs, the Dathrhys lord Boratch; and Trondhelm. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 6) (referred to in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 26) On Yakuter 8, 10,079 AI, the Sithnarn Stronghold in the Forest of Zierath is destroyed. The attacking force is led by Zierath, Maz, Annie, Bresky, Laurstra, and Dykstra. Most of the Sithnarn are destroyed. Young Dolph, Old Dolph, and Rrex Grrolla escaped to Fitzcairn Fortress to hide. The last major battle on Scottlund took place on the eastern shore of the continent, near the city of Neverman on Ronolom 12, 10,085 AI. Led by Zierath, the combined armies of Scottlund and Gimlund attacked the Goth Vampires. The Goths and their allies lose and attempt to flee, only to be blocked by the navy. Even the appearance of Savoron does not save the Goths. Larsen, Olaf, Doudna, and Zierath, using the Items of Light, drive it off. About fifty of the Goths escape, including Nights'maron. The Fifth Age After Savaron is finally defeated, Zierath and his fellow Imrhys banded together to create a better society on the ruins of the one left. Calling the western section of the continent Zierathdom, Zierath started to rule and designed a constitution - with the help of his fellow Imrhys and a delegation of sentients from the area. They created a monarchist republic with checks and balances to keep everyone at peace with each other. On Bruil 1, 10087 AI, Zierath, Ambrosius, the Karland, Annie, Dan'l, Bruno, and Dykstra form the Zierathan Alliance. It started out on the western seaboard of the Scottish Continent. Within a few years, with the aid of Ambrosius, the Alliance spread to the eastern seaboard. The countries on the continent of Gimlund, now led by Imrhys friends, joined as well. Zierath decided not to make his capital in Neverman where Ylvisaker had his, but, drawing on his knowledge of architecture and city planning he developed with Creon Bochs, started to design his own capital city and castle. He chose a rolling plain in between two rivers at the edge of the Forest of Zierath. He and the Karland finished the designs of Castle Zierath, both the building and the city. They added in the massive niurb trees as well. During the Fifth Age, Zierath also went about gathering as many new Imrhys and started indoctrinating them with the Imrhys code of acceptance and responsibility. Among those he found were Kerkove, Kuker, his sister Tanyadee, Braithe, Xiola, the Mad Hatter, Lindsay, Clint, and Prince Powers. In Santil of 10988. Zierath was summoned by members of his military to go to Fitzcairn Fortress. Zierath, Pouli, and a platoon of Zierathan Knights and Carlindom Rangers arrived and discovered that the military outpost has been taken over by the Sithnarn vampire Rrex Grrolla. The two Imrhys battle the vampires and narrowly defeat them. Rrex Grrolla is buried beneath tons of rubble beneath the ruins of Fitzcairn Fortress. In 12,002 AI, after years with no word from Jordan, Zierath sent Laurstra to found out what has happened. Laurstra's ship is nearly sunk as she speeds away. Zierath and many of allies head to South Loyalund. They discover that Jordan had disappeared, and his descendents Aeole and Dore were warring over who would lead the empire, and their old foe Warez was back, egging both on and making a grab for power himself. Zierath, the Karland, Bresky, Dougiano, Sherismith, and Dykstra tracked down Warez. They chased him up deep into North Loyalund, finally battling him in Atteny. Desperate, Warez allowed himself to be possessed by Jahn-Crant, a Type Three Dathrhys. The six Imrhys seal the possessed Warez into a mountain, locking him in with the six Keys of Warez. The Sixth Age Back in the Zierathan Alliance, on Holidaze 1, 12523, Gruumick the Great to meet with Zierath, Ambrosius, and a Senate Committee that really starts the peaceful relations with the goblin races. (events alluded to in Zierath:Lord of the Alliance chap. 4) The acceptance and tolerance of the races takes time, and aren't without set backs, such as the Race War in the year 12900 AI (Mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chapter 2,4) and the Abatwaran Mantean Revolt in 13518 AI. In 12675, Zierath, Mattew, and Smehren also combine their power to deal with the threat of Zolan Kre and the Grimoire. They track down Zolan Kre and the Grimoire. After a long battle, they subdue him. After a couple of weeks of trying to break the link between Zolan Kre and the Grimoire, Kunce, Smehren, and Zierath are forced to kill Zolan Kre. They then hide the Grimoire. Around 12900, The approximate time of a race war in Zierathdom. Zierath was distracted by his studies and students. A group of racist generals. Whole army regiments going after each other, and it nearly tore the country apart. (Mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chapter 2,4) During the Sixth Age, Zierath continues finding young Imrhys, including Nicholas the Axemage, Landaxis, Stavius, and Paco. Zierath, in the ZANS Bruin, got caught in a freak storm in 13513. He and his crew wash up on the shores of Avalonia. Zierath woke up hanging from his foot from the mast, staring at Marea, Scholar of Avalonia. She invited he and his crew back to the palace where she introduced him to her mother Constanza. They then kindly return him and his crew to the Forest of Zierath. In 13518, a full mantean revolt ensues when the Mad Hatter and Clint get into a fight. Manteans spread across Abatwar, Abatwar Annex, and the neighboring countries. Many Imrhys lords -including Ambrosius, Stavius, Xiola, Pagnucci, Pouli, Dan'l the Wang, Braithe, and Zierath - and their armies crack down on the manteans and drive them back to Abatwar. The Mad Hatter is able to regain control of the hordes. (Incident referred to in Zierath: Lord of the Alliancechap. 9) In 13643, Zierath met Ka'Senne the Ambassador of the isolationist country of Ipsenne, by Dykstra. The two fell in love, and, in 13653, they were married. In 13680, Zierath takes part in the hunt for the Pamang pirates. The pirates strike the ship when they are unawares, and the Kodiak is sunk. No lives are lost, but Zierath was infuriated. Zierath then systematically tracks down the pirates, sinking their ships. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chap 2) Zierath spent the next year tracking downpirate ships, and sank a pirate ship that was flying Yun-Shani colors. Ha-Gen and Zierath faced off, fought briefly, and then managed to talk through. Ha-Gen then took up the banner of anti-pirates and cleans the Pamang house. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chap 2) In 13691 AI, Zierath arrives at MacBain Castle in the hylands of Zierathdom. He meets 13 year old Angus MacBain, who draws a caricature of Zierath. They hit it off. Zierath enrourages his artwork, but Angus's heart is in knighthood. (events described in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap. 12) In 13694 AI, Angus completed his secondary education at age sixteen, as most Zierathans did, and then entered the military. His acceptance into the Zierathan Knights had made his parents very proud. Of course, having Zierath write one of the recommendations did not hurt. (event described in ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 12) Angus had risen quickly through the ranks and was extremely competent at both the combat and the magic in which the Zierathan Knights were trained. When Angus was twenty, Zierath tapped the knight for his personal bodyguard. Why Zierath needed a bodyguard had truly baffled Angus. The knight traveled with his lord wherever Zierath went, and soon figured out that Zierath was looking for friendship and someone to link him to the world of mortals. (events described Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 12) During this time, Zierath also befriends the Zierathan Three - Mozaire, Tonka, and Zawn of the Zierathan Regulars- , and Corrin Tronk of the Zierathan Alliance Secret Service. Writing Guidelines Appearances *First Appearance in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance introduction. *Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapters 1-30 Mentions *Chronicles of Castle Zierath chapter 1: Andr'u Character created by M. David Loyal. Category:Created by M. David Loyal Category:Imrhys Category:Fourth Age Imrhys